1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of monitoring a cardiac patient's electri-cal cardiac activity by means of a cardiac event recorder and, in particular, to the memory handling of such cardiac event recorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cardiac event recorders currently known to the prior art generally have only one type of memory used for both manual and auto-triggered ECG recordings. Signal arti-acts and noise can inadvertently cause a false triggering of the auto-trigger with such prior art devices and, thus, fill the memory with useless information.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus which prevents the memory of cardiac event recorders from being filled with useless information resulting from a false triggering of the auto-trigger.